The Trials Of A Forgotten Self
by pokefreak23
Summary: a human named Luci finds herself transforming into a pokemon (it is mystery dungeon based) and along the way finds friends and enemies
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Where is this?!  
"Don't you dare let go!" his grasp was slipping and her hands were getting sweaty until huge force hit her and she let go. She screamed "********! Come back!". That's all she could remember, and somehow she had washed up on a beach filled with Krabby blowing bubbles and she caught her reflection in one "What the hell happened to me?!". The reflection that looked back at her was not her normal looks but instead a shocked Houndour. "this isn't my look!" she screamed and let out a small flame out of her mouth.  
This outburst caught the attention of one of the local pokemon and he walked up to her and stared until it finally said "What's your problem?". Wait! That pokemon spoke! "What the hell?! Zoroa don't speak! They are pokemon!" the Zoroa laughed and said  
"Well you're a Houndour aren't you?"  
"NO I AM A HUMAN!"  
"...uh...you're wierd I like you! Well anyway what's your name miss human?"  
This Zoroa had nerve calling her wierd but she still replied in a calm manner "my name is Luci... with an I" this annoying Zoroa laughed but the laughter died down quickly as an Eevee rammed into him and took his money "I'll take that!"a Ralts followed meekly behind and nodded "mm..." this had completely changed this Zoroa's personality compeltely as he heeled over and started to cry. Even though Luci had just met this Zoroa, this had shocked her as he seemed very cheerful. "don't worry! we will hunt them down and defeat them and get your money back!" The Zoroa got up with tears still on his face and snivveled "Please let me come with you...that was my money to get here and live on..."

As Luci and the Zoroa were walking towards this ragged looking cave the Zoroa uttered his first words since the Eevee and Ralts attacked him "Call me semira please..." Luci looked confused and looked at the Zoroa and didn't break eye contact and said  
"Excuse me?"  
"Semira...it's my name..."  
"Oh right... Wait i thought you were a male?"  
"I bloody well am!"  
A small awkwardness caused a silence for a small while until Luci said "so where are we anyway?" Semira was nearly back to his cheery old self, which is a strange thing to think really as Luci had only knew him for about ten minutes "Oh well we residents here call it the Water Cavern however not many pokemon venture here because of the bad pokemon here" And as if almost on cue they heard a screeching noise "DINNER IS HERE BOYS!" And suddenly a Golbat swooped down and tried to bite down on Semira and three Zubat followed. Luci exclaimed "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
"Oh no it's Golbat and his gang"  
"KEEP STILL DINNER!"  
The Golbat kept swooping down and trying to grab onto Semira until Luci let out a roaring shout "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE YOU BLOODY PARASITE" and along with it followed a roaring flamethrower. Semira watched in shock and awe mixed with admiration and amazement and Golbat screeched "OW OW OW DINNER FIGHTS BACK FOR ONCE!"  
"If you dare go for him again...i swear you will pay the price with your own life...you little parasite...why don't i cook you instead huh?"  
"WELL WELL WELL I GUESS IT'S BEEN REDUCED TO A SMALL SNACK NOW!"  
Semira was frozen still in admiration and had a sparkle in his eyes while Luci glared down at the Golbat "You don't bloody scare me" her eyes had turned red with anger and determination. Golbat let loose with an almighty wing attack which Luci had dodged by jumping onto Golbat and biting onto the back of his head. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?! ATTACK OUR SNACK!" the three zubat attacked with a small pitiful Leech Life all at once and Luci retalliated with a Dark Pulse "(where the hell did that come from?)" she thought to herself however it knocked out the extra zubat and injured the Golbat "WHY IS DINNER HERE ANYWAY!?". Semira had finally came out of his dazed amazement and piped up "we came here to persue an Eevee and a Ralts have you seen them?" "OH THOSE SCRAWNY GOOD FOR NOTHING WIMPS?! THEY WENT THROUGH HERE!" Golbat mustered up enough strength to aim a Wing Attack towards a boulder and destroyed it "PlEaSe KiLl ThEm FoR mE tHeY kIlLeD mY bAbIeS...!" and then he proceeded to collapse Luci turned to Semira "Right then with that small obstruction out of the way let's carry on to find your money shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Join me!

so there they were at the room they were trying to get to ,before Golbat interupted, and the Eevee and Ralts were standing there "I thought you said that the other exit was this way!" the Eevee had exclaimed "..well...umm...i got told...umm...it was..." At that point Luci and Semira burst in "YOU BETTER GIVE BACK SEMIRA'S MONEY YOU CRAFTY SLUGMA"  
"ugh...i suppose we should say our little group name eh Ralts? well! WE ARE! team psyal!" Luci didn't look impressed at all "Really?..that's your name? That's terrible! well anyway...give the money back!" Eevee guffawed at this attempt of getting the money back "Do you really think it would be that easy?" Luci thought hard about what to do "(i don't know what happened with golbat...i mean i'm human...how am i supposed to know how to use pokemon moves! oh well...this chump looks so easy i won't need moves)" with this in mind Luci charged at the Eevee and hit him with a great force "H-Hey! y-you didn't l-let me introduce m-myself!" luci still looking unimpressed just stared and replied with "well then hurry up and say your name then" "YEAH!" Semira finally said at everyones suprise (including the Eevee's!) the Ralts suddenly shouted "You are not getting it back you pitiful little weaklings!" and let out an almighty Psywave which knocked back both Luci and Semira and even ruffled the Eevee's fur "My name is Lolite! And my FRIEND'S name is Elger! And don't you dare forget them you scum!" and with that outburst lolite collapsed and Elger had grabbed her and ran off and on his way shouted "YOU WAIT TIL NEXT TIME YOU AWFUL POKEMON!"

on the way out of The Water Cavern Semira turned to Luci "...i'm sorry you got caught up in all this..." Luci turned to Semira and sympathetically said "no...no... it's not your fault Sem..." Semira perked up for a moment because he had never had a nickname but quickly bowed his head down and looked up at Luci "uh...y-you seem strong...w-would you mind u-uh...t-teaming u-up w-w-w-with me a-and h-help others...?" Semira blushed after saying this, as in his mind it sounded silly and childish, Luci on the other hand smiled and chuckled back to him "how cute...of course i will! but...how do we form a team? do we just say so and go or..?" Semira blushed even more at looked at Luci's eyes "(wow...wonderful)" Semira had thought he said this in his head but had accidentally said it outloud  
"what is?"  
"u-uh" gladly,for Semira, the sun was just setting "t-the s-sunset! b-but w-we g-go to th-the ch-chief!" Semira shook his head and tried to get back his courage "He lives on the highest point in Kori Village!" Luci wondered what he looked like. She thought he might be something like an almighty Machamp or maybe a ninetales or possible a Gallade. Luci didn't know who the chief was, but she did know that it would be a powerful and almighty pokemon. Luci and Semira walked up the hill and up some stairs, which felt like a mountain. the entered the chiefs hut but the chief's body guards stopped them, they were two machoke "And where do you think you're going?" one of the machoke said in a rough voice. "u-uh w-we a-are h-here to f-form a t-t-team" semira replied meekly, while Luci chuckled at his attempt to act tough. "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! COME ONE IN!" a loud booming, yet muffled, voice came out of the hut and Luci and Semira were let in and Luci finallly set eyes on the almighty chief.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The first mission!  
So there they were looking at the almighty chief "...The chief...the mighty all powerful chief...IS A SWALOT?!" shouted Luci, looking at the Swalot who was eating a cake "Yeah? So? Swalots are cool..." the chief muttered. "THIS IS NOT WHAT I ENVISIONED!"  
"What did you think i was gonna be then...uhm...pup"  
"I AM NOT A PUP I'M LUCI! AND I IMAGINED YOU TO BE SOMETHING LIKE A SALAMANCE OR A CHARIZARD OR SOMETHING WORTH WHILE"  
"...I'm not worth while...?" said the chief with a bit of cake hanging out his mouth. Semira jumped up and ran to the chief to comfort him "No no! You are all powerful mr chief!"  
"Hmph...well just because you are here Semira...not because of the meanie...what are you here for? Anything as the usual? My bubble bath?!"  
"uh...no...i don't usually give him bubble baths by the way Luci! hahahahha!" he continued to laugh nervously. Luci shook her head and looked at Swalot in the eye "We're here to form a-" Swalot suddenly burst out "SOME CAKE?!" "NO NOT ANY CAKE" "...Actually can we have a little" Semira shyly muttered "WE WANT TO FORM A RESCUE TEAM!" Swalot stood up straight "OOOOOH! I can do that!" he laughed and played with his mustache "Uhm! Uhm! Uhm! Stand here! And i will start!" shouted Swalot rather excitedly. Luci and Semira stared at eachother and stood in front of Swalot "O-Ok! uhm...it's been a while...uhm...AH YES your team name?" Semira looked at Luci rather shamefully "U-Uh...oh yeah...i-i forgot about that...w-we need a t-team name..." Luci shook her head and smiled at him "It's ok we can think of one now!...How about..." Semira suddenly burst out "TEAM BLACK CHARGE!" Luci was slightly suprised with his outburst shook her head and chuckled slightly "...Well if thats what you want Semira...it can be that" Semira jumped with glee and rubbed his face onto Luci's cheek "YAY! It's gonna be so fun! swalot, slightly sulking from being left out, then shouted "RIGHT! Here is your adventure bag thingy! And your shiny pin thing! And while were at it! We already have a job! Just so you can get the hang of things!" Luci stared at swalot in confusion ,as she thought he was acting wierd "You see...it's actually that...my son...gulpin...he kinda went off wanting to be in a rescue team...so he went to go to a dungeon...i let him just this once...but that was 3 days ago...and he hasn't come back...he said he was going to a place called...uhm...icy cavern...as you can tell it is filled with ice pokemon so you should have no problem...but...i have heard rumours lately of a strong pokemon there...who freezes it's foes...and uses them as decoration...and i would hate for my little gulpin to become a statue..." Luci's eyes widened in shock "OF COURSE WE WILL HELP! I helped Semira here so i don't see why i shouldn't help you!" swalot's eyes sparkled in amazement, just as Semira's did when he saw her fight, "O-OH! TH-TH-THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL REWARD YOU GREATLY!".  
on the way to the icy cavern luci saw a small figure sprawled on the side of the path when the figure suddenly jumped up and limped towards them and said "Please...please help...i've been trying to save my friend from that ice demon in the icy cavern...i lost my friend to it...please help" the figure looked dark and was four legged when luci , slightly defencively, replied with "First tell us who you are and we will consider it" the figure struggled to mutter "M-My...name is Deino...please...i need help...i will forever be in your debt if you help me..." Semira piped up "Of course we will help!" and with there new mission Luci and Semira set off to the icy cavern


End file.
